oecakefandomcom-20200213-history
Recipes
Recipes are combinations for use in Mix Mode. Listed here will be these combinations, listed by their base. *PLEASE NOTE: All recipe names are conincidental and those that are like some other words are only meant to amuse, not insult. Water (Q) Water mixed with anything lets it put put fires. WQ - A wall that can extinguish fires. QUARTS - User-controlled solid. With gravity, it gets lighter and spins when in contact with heater/fire, and get heavier when it touches cooler after that. Gives potential for crazier levels! QI - Usefull for waterthings. QUERY - Similar to QUARTS. QUIDDITCH - User-controlled. Does not evaporate water, so can explode powder and ignite fuel - while underwater! Something to use in future levels? QUOTE - String-like grey material that sometimes turns black in certain areas. Melts when exposed to heat, and may start to float. QEMPFIHO - Mochi-like grey material, explodes and forms a sphere-like shape. extinguishes fire; Kills Wall, Rigid, Viscous, Tensile, Dense and Light. Wall (W) WU - Odd controllable material. Can go through anything, Outflow doesn't destroy it, it can go off the screen and back fully intact(with drain off). WEHI - Produces Superhot liquid. This makes a good shooting mechanism in Zero Gravity. WINDY - Forms snow barrier around itself, but spouts white liquid when in contact with fire. WJ - A 'heavy wall' that is much harder to penetrate than the standard one. WALKMAN - Sticky wall! WARLOCK - Acts like Outflow, but does not absorb User. WARCRAFT A wall that is slowly burnable. WIO A wall that spawns liquid outflow. Rigid ® RMX - Sticky Rigid Axis RMH - Hot Rigid Axis RHAPSODY - Disappears immediately after being drawn! RPG - Sold stuff that bounces around, floats, and explodes like powder. Elastic (E) EPICFAIL - Weird bouncy, vibrating material. Sticky. (also explosive (powder)) ELF - Acts like normal elastic but it goes through other elastic objects and turns into a fire like substance when heated. EF - Elastic that catches on fire. It burns until a liquid extinguishes it. EPISTEMOLOGY - Explosive, lighter than air material which emits a similar, sticky substance. Reacts strongly when thrown with force. ENVY - White stringy material. If created in one large clump, it may float to the ground instead of fall straight down! * If you reproduce some more of ENVY over the existing clump, it may even be suspended in mid-air'!' EPFQ-similar to EPICFAIL String(S) SLIPKNOT - Cool effect and it seems like it explodes itself. SUSHI - Laser, very unstable at big sizes. SLAP - Behaves a little bit like PE, and without any elastic in the mix! SAGE- Floating elastic/string. melts when burned, but returns to solid when fire disappears. Can be pierced by rigid solids ( jet, fuel, rigid, etc.) SPENCER- Looks like cooler, but when in contact with heat, it dissolves into a pink liquid that behaves like powder, and then disappears. SHIT - lava that never burns. STRING - Rigid that spawns antigravity liquid that forms giant balls. SCARFACE - Flammable orange Rigid. It can be made a antigravity jetpropelled Rigid Axis if you spawn a line of it and then unpause, pause again and attach more of it to the ends of the stick. STUPID - strange mochi-like material Rigid Axis (X) XTREMIST - Axis that spawns mochi around itself. Quite fun as a platform in levels. AXIS - a rigid material invisible in the pandemonium it will create Brittle (B) BIBLE - Self spawning light blue powder that regularly shoots powder into the air for the first few seconds (until it settles). BURNTTOAST - Outflow with the properties of rigid. Will NOT take in solids (Rigid, Jet, Fuel etc). BUBBLE - Put fire onto it and it splits like elastic. BOMB - A big blob that has the same properties of outflow. Very good at cleaning other materials (does not have the characteristics of an actual bomb). BREAKABLE - A material that floats on water useful for boats BLEACH - Burns fuel and ignites powder, BUT condenses water vapour! Powder (P) PEDO - Outflow that bounces around like EPICFAIL but will also explode. PWNED - Blue/purple wall-like structure that explodes with a really cool BOOM (put fire on it and it all turns to pink circles and blows up). PENDRIVE - Odd inflow type thing. PR - Useful for bomb casings. Like regular powder, but solid. PIH - Very high-energy,but short range explosion. PIHM - Fast-burning Mochi bomb. PE - Very odd material. PLAY - Powder that sometimes turns invisible! PFJESUS - Bendy and vibrating Jet PIMPSLAP - Laser-like self-spawning substance that is unstable in even relatively small amounts. PLIABLE - Auto-exploding PE-bomb. PAVE - Weird, almost living material that moves and curls up on its own. * Adding Mochi (MPAVE) makes it float, even though there's no gas in the mix! PES - Weird vibrating powder that floats after hitting anything PENIS - A rigid that spams the room with enormous amounts of liquid. PQI - Highly explosive, self-multiplying liquid. Viscous (V) VENDING - a floating object that can self-spawn in long strings. Tensile (T) TRUCKSTOP - Jet black movable outflow (rigid) that also explodes (such a cool explosion) TOSSER - Very little bounce in this outflow. TIMER - Spawns mochi, looks like it is mutating as it does so - only does so upon impact. TAJMAHAL - A fiery mochi blob that blasts off on contact with any element that except Jet and Outflow.. Evaporates water and cannot be extinguished. TO - Tensile Outflow. Eats everything, except tensile. TORIBASH - Light green viscous material that self spawn for the first seconds. Absorbs everything and burns like lava! Fuel (F) FIGHTSTAR - Burns once you draw it and it spawns more of itself. FUTURAMA - Looks and acts like fuel, but burn it and it acts like retarded mochi. FLIGHT - Similar to FIGHTSTAR, except with gas texture(blurry). FUJI - Very bouncy flammable liquid that is user-controlled. FRIENDLYGAL - A solid that spews a flammable, floating version of PLAY. FACEPUNCHSTUDIOS - Boom. Sparkly! FAIL - Clear fuel. Spits under impact. FIRES - Spawns fuel, but is also rigid. Spews fuel up into the air when on fire. FHI - Lava that disappears slower, due to the Inflow part. FHTGPIO - Sparker FORD - a weird, black, material that acts like fuel. FROG - same as FORD, but floats and its grey. FLIHM - a Mochi that when in a large quantity impacts, it covers the screen slowly in a red explosion. FUNHOUSE - Looks like fire, but also absorbs some materials. Extinguish it completely with water and it looks just like liquid outflow. FUCK - a liquid that can climb up walls and burn. This one has huge potential for user Levels. FUCKYOU - Snow-like substance that absorbs everything except fire, which it turns into on contact. Fire (@) Fire is actually just FH. Cooler © CARLSBERG - Weird floaty object, other objects go right through it (EVERY other object, even things like rigid), but fire will cut it up. COUNTERSTRIKE - weird grey material that spawns black particles. CH - Ignites fuel and powder, but condenses water vapour. Used in BLEACH, WATCH, DUTCH etc. Combine it with other materials for fun effects! COLE- Outflow that behaves like elastic, but absorbs everything except rice, elastic, brittle, and light. Heater (H) HANSEL - Burner powder (check the mix code, there IS no powder O.O). HENTAI - uber fireball HYDROPHOBIA - Also spawns PLAY, but more violently. HFQ - Spawns both water and water vapor at the same time, but both are red. Dense (D) DAFFODIL - Enjoy the grey watery madness. DUCTTAPE - Spazzy user material due to PE, and hence cannot be used in mochi-flying. DUTCH - Controllable version of BLEACH. DAYQUIL - Replicating light blue snow. DRAGONBALL - Antigravity rigid that acts as a outflow. Light (L) LILO - Lots of outflow! LIGHT - A very hot gas. Will burn fuel and set powder on fire. LOGAN - A gaseous form of outflow. LOVE - A gray moveable elastic that acts as a outflow. Gas (G) GLOBE - Almost the same as CARLSBERG. GIFH - Flying Fire! GIFHN - Explosive version of the above. GOLDEN - Similar to CARLSBERG, except it also absorbs some materials too. GOHAN - Strange inert gas that absorbs everything. GOTEN - A floating light blue material that absorbs everything and multiplies when in contact with the GOHAN! GJEKAY - Light blue material that repels fire and disappears when there are no similar molecules nearby. Mochi (M) MTV - An odd, superglue-like matierial. Good as an adhesive. MUSTANG - A weird floating, controllable, bendy material. MOTHER - Red outflow that has the properties of rigid. MLF - Napalm! MOTHERLOVER - chewing gum MOTHERFUCK- Fire gum! Rice (K) KABOOM - Odd, tensile but sticky substance. Think mozzarella! KRISPY - A strange solid that will shatter and reproduce when it hits the ground. Very flammable. Jet (J) JETPLANE - Awesome explodable mochi with some properties of elastic. JAPENIS - See for yourself. Huge lag. JEWBACCA - Wall-like fuel. Very bouncy. JOSHUA - User-controlled outflow that never stops burning. JAWBREAKER - Similar to JEWBACCA. JACOB - a liquid that absorbs most materials. Those that don't get absorbed bounce off it a lot. JM- A goo like mochi that flings any solid or liquid material around at high speed JHIG- An explosive substance that ignights instantly sending fire everywhere JF - Jet Fuel. Flammable, and reacts violently with mochi. JOHNNY - Smoke that instantly turns into lava that acts as outflow. Inflow (I) IDIOT - A liquid version of outflow. IH - an inflow that spawns crimson water. IHR - same as IH. (SAME COLOUR STILL) ING - Floating gas that spawns quickly upon impact. Add other materials in the mix for interesting results! IMBA - Something like a mochi laser: spawns a lot of mochi upon impact. Could be used as traps in levels, but only on the floor, not on walls. INGOT - Rapidly spawning cohesive deadly gas. Outflow (O) OI - Creates deadly liquid very fast. Just try it in zero gravity! OIF - Generates a highly flammable deadly liquid, which retains its erasing property while aflame. OIM - Creates a deadly membrane around itself. OIMEU - Controllable and more flexable version of the above. OTMWP - Solid, static outflow that explodes on contact with fire. OG - Killer Gas OY - A deadly semi-solid mochi-like substance. User (U) UF - Common User for Levels. Burns. UDRMJ - Extremely odd substance. Inert usually, but when set alight begins bouncing and spinning with high energy. Flammable. UDRMJQ - Same as above but does not burn away. Tip - Type the letter U before any combination to make it controllable. For Example: UIDIOT, a controllable outflow. Snow (Y) YP - Makes a cold powder, makes a cool explosion YF - Extremely flammable semi-solid. YMCA - Blue glue (rhymes!) YSENRIT - A very strange solid that spawns snow by default, but will start emitting a purple liquid when exposed to fire. YABRVICH - Strange solid that spawns an extremely flammable liquid (cannot be extinguished with water!) Null (A or N) ACACIA - Self spawning cum (If you don't know, don't ask) AMERIFAGS - Rigid axis that self spawns, is movable (use as an elevator?). ANALSEX - Put fire onto it and it seems to melt. ABDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY - Has almost every element property. Very, very weird material! *Tip: Simply exclude Axis from the mix to make it user-controllable. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY@ - just try it! Other stuff :Bombs :Domino Effect :Tools :Other techniques ;Baker particle :Nothing: the one mixture that can't go on the recipes page